The present invention relates generally to a device for use in hunting wild game and water fowl, and more particularly to an improved variably adjustable electronic game call.
Throughout history, hunters and outdoorsmen have employed various devices to attract their prey. In particular, devices to mimic the calls of deer, moose, elk, water fowl, bear, turkey, and other wild game have been employed. Animal calls have also been employed by animal enthusiasts, wildlife photographers, recreational outdoorsmen and outdoor researchers in non-consumptive wildlife activities.
Rattling horns have been used to call wild game, for example deer. These rattling horns have traditionally been both large and small in size. Large rattling horns have the advantage of producing calls of greater volume, and thus are able to travel long distances and/or penetrate thick cover. However, these large horns are difficult to transport due to their size and bulkiness. Often hunters employ a string or strap tied around the horn and slung over their head, thereby offering the potential for entanglement as the hunter travels through brush or woods. Additionally, these large horns present a safety risk in that other hunters may see the movement of the horn and shoot at the moving horn without first ascertaining that the horn is attached to a hunter and not wild game.
Smaller horns have also been employed to combat the size and bulkiness problems. However, smaller horns do not produce the volume of larger horns, therefore, the sound does not travel as well. Smaller horns are also often transported using a string or strap slung over the head presenting the same potential for entanglement.
Other methods employed to call wild game have included rattling bags which are small bags filled with bone chips or other hard material, grunt calls which are mouth operated and employ air and/or grunt sounds blown through the device, and treadle operated sounding devices. Grunt calls use a reed to produce their sound and must be disassembled to adjust a rubber O-ring in order to vary the sound. Treadle operated sounding devices require the hunter to step on a treadle, and thus restricts the hunters movement.
Rattling bags, by design, require excessive movement, which may alert the prey. After repeated use of a mouth call on a cold day, the hunter""s breath condenses in the call tubing or unit, creating moisture and rendering the call useless. Treadle operated sounding devices not only require excessive movement, they restrict the mobility of the hunter.
Bow hunters have employed techniques such as rattling an aluminum arrow against the wooden riser of the bow to call their intended prey. Today, however, the majority of compound bows are manufactured entirely from aluminum, composite or other lightweight metal.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned methods of calling prey is that they are very technique sensitive. As a hunter""s skill at shaking, rattling, grunting, or blowing improves, his ability to successfully call and attract his prey increases. Both novice hunter and expert often have difficulty creating realistic sounds and are frustrated in their attempt to call the prey. Additionally, all of these mechanical calls require significant movement on the part of the hunter and this movement often frightens away the prey.
In response to the limitations of mechanical calls, electronic game calls have been developed. One such electronic game call is comprised of a tape recorder, amplifier, and a loudspeaker. A battery supplies the necessary power to give portable operation to the calling system. In one form, there is a digital sound synthesizer that stores a plurality of non-alterable game calls in digital memory. Other digitally recorded electronic game calls have the ability to allow the hunter to selectively choose among different non-alterable animal calls.
Still another electronic game call is used to distract an animal. The invention comprises a transmitter apparatus, an electronic transmitter circuit which includes an oscillator mechanism, an amplifier mechanism, and a receiver apparatus. A frequency selection mechanism allows the hunter to choose one of four radio signals at a selected frequency or frequencies for use. The casing and receiver circuits are positioned at a location remote from the transmitter apparatus. To operate the call, a hunter places or throws the receiver apparatus up to a distance of 70 yards away. When a game animal approaches and is in the area of interest, the transmitter apparatus is activated by the hunter, and a signal is generated that allows the receiver apparatus to transmit an audible non-alterable sound to distract the animal.
Still another electronic game call utilizes a magnetic tape to record animal sounds. Solar cells or DC batteries power a recording and playback organization controlled by circuitry ranged within the device to enable recording of animal sounds along a predetermined frequency band. The non-alterable sounds are subsequently played back for the attraction of the animal.
While these electronic game calls are not as dependent upon the skill level of the hunter as are the mechanical game calls, these game calls have a non-alterable sound that may not be easily modified to accommodate differing hunting conditions. A skilled hunter will want to modify or alter specific call sounds as hunting conditions change.
A skilled hunter tries to keep his movement to a minimum. Mechanical calls that need to be shaken or opened to adjust an internal rubber O-ring on a reed create noise and movement. Calls that require grunting or blowing are limited in their sound range. Additionally, the hunter""s physical condition and breathing patterns (as when they are winded from walking) often do not allow for proper vocalizations, frightening or confusing the prey. Adverse weather conditions, such as cold temperature and rain, affect the hunter""s ability to produce accurate calls when using a grunt or blow, as does excess salivation caused by hunter excitement.
Consequently, hunters frequently carry multiple calls, at increased expense, usually slung around their neck or carried in pockets and fanny packs. Reaching for the desired call creates excess movement, alerting the prey. Fumbling for the call when the hunter is excited (as often happens when he spots his prey) or when the weather is cold or when it is dark often results in a dropped call. This presents added problems when the hunter is in a tree stand. Multiple calls clanging against one another as the hunter moves will often alert the prey and or interfere with the hunter""s aim.
What is needed is an improved electronic game call that is convenient to use, requires minimal motion and noise by the hunter, is easily transportable, allows for multiple calls that accurately mimic the prey, and gives the hunter the ability to modify the sound produced in response to local conditions.
The present invention provides an improved game call for use by hunters which allows for the digitalization of actual animal vocalizations, allows for multiple and/or simultaneous calls and user controlled sequencing within one unit, provides the ability to use numerous types of calls within one unit, provides the ability to independently and electronically adjust the tempo, pitch, and volume, provides the ability for the user to record in the field, uses a high fidelity speaker system, and is relatively low cost, light weight, and easily mountable on the hunter""s weapon, clothing, or body.
In one form, the present invention comprises in conductive combination a means for receiving a first power source; a digital recording circuit; a digital storage medium; a programmable microcircuit to control a predetermined playback sequence; a digital playback circuit; a digital playback altering circuit for altering the recorded vocalizations on playback; a first speaker to audibly play the vocalizations; a transmitter to transmit the vocalizations; a remote receiver in combination with a second speaker and second power source to receive and audibly play the transmitted vocalizations; a conductive connection to electrically connect the components; and, at least one conductively connected input control.
In other, economy forms, any or all of the digital recording circuit; programmable circuit; or remote receiver and second speaker are omitted.
An advantage of the present invention is that use of the call produces no extraneous noise to alert the prey. The hunter does not need to fumble around in his pocket, backpack, or fanny pack trying to select the proper call needed for varying conditions. Any call needed is instantly accessible with a finger touch because the invention is mounted in an easily reached location, for example on the bow, gun, or an arm or a leg.
Another advantage of the present invention is the consistency of calls. After repeated use of a call, for example a mouth call, or on a cold day, the hunter""s breath condenses in the call tubing or unit creating moisture and rendering the call useless. Additionally, the salvia in the hunter""s mouth tends to create moisture within the call, particularly when the hunter is excited. The present invention is contained within a sealed and water resistant case, thus avoiding the moisture problem. A totally enclosed water resistant unit produces the same accuracy of call time and again.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide near instantaneous reproducible and realistic call vocalizations. Mechanical calls are largely influenced by hunter technique. Voice calls for example, may produce less than optimal vocalizations if the hunter is winded by for example, hiking or running through the woods, suffering from an upper respiratory infection, or overly excited at seeing a trophy prey. Electronic game calls that rely on for example, tape recordings may not provide reproducible calls if for example, the tape becomes stretched or the power source becomes low causing alterations in tape playback speed. Additionally, tape does not have the ability to repeat the same call in a near instantaneous manner unless it has been pre-recorded that way.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the ability to vary the call sequence or actual call sound to suit varying localized hunting conditions. By modifying the tone, pitch, or volume and/or instantaneously switching from one call to another, and/or playing a plurality of calls simultaneously, realistic localized call sequences can be reproducibly delivered.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the cost savings achievable with the purchase of only one multi-function call rather than a plurality of game calls each producing only one specific sound.